Confessions
by Blondie121147
Summary: COMPLETE. Tai's a druggie, Mimi's a sex addict, Matt's an alcoholic, and Sora's suicidal. Can these four (now strangers) pull together in a certain person's time of tragedy or does that one person's death finally make them realize what they all lost? OOC
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

Hey everyone! Here's my new story. It's totally different from all of my other stories and I really hope you enjoy it because it deals with a lot of issues that on in millions of peoples lives today. Just a warning though, ****Story Contains: self destructive violence, drug/alcohol abuse, partying, language, and sexuality involving teens. And it's OOC completely. (Reasons why it WILL be rated R (in later chapters))** **But yeah, I hope you like it! This chapter is kinda short because it explains what's going on before the story actually starts. **Story is told in Sora's point of view.**

Ages:

Sora, Matt, Tai- 17

Mimi- 16

Tk, Kari- 14

Any one else just guess the ages.

**Confessions**

*****Chapter 1- Prologue*****

Has anyone ever told you that your existence is pointless and there's no reason for you to be living? Or, you were a mistake and you shouldn't have ever been brought into this world? It's an upsetting thing to hear everyday, it really is. Everyday you wish you were dead. You wish, you could just fall asleep and never wake up again. You sit in your room and wish you could just end it all right then and there. You think, "Does anyone even care that I'm here? If I died today, would anyone notice?" Yeah, I ask myself those questions every moment of every hour of everyday. Does my life really have a point or am I just being screwed over by keeping myself here when no one wants me around? Either way, I keep wishing I was dead.

Isn't a sad thing when best friends grow apart and act as if they don't even know each other? Well that's what happened to me. I used to be a happy kid, I really did. But then shit happened. My life turned into a hell hole when my parents got divorced and my mother remarried. That was when I was twelve. I am now seventeen and still dealing with the same shit that I did the day _he_came into our household. He beats me, my mom doesn't know it because I hide it so well, but he still does it. I'm physically abused, and mentally. Reasons why I've tried to kill myself so many times before. But back to the best friend thing. 

Taichi "**Tai**" Kamiya. My (used to be) best friend. We've known each other since we were about two or three years old. Our parents grew up together and therefore so did we. He and I were so close, it was kind of unbelievably scary. We did everything together: played sports together, went on our first dates together, even got in trouble together. It was a great time of my life. But then I began to distance myself from him when my "step dad" came into the picture. Drugs, knives, and razors became my a new part of my life and he got kind of intimidated by it, although he tried to stop me, it was no use. It wasn't only my fault though. He fell into the wrong crowd once we got into middle school and nothing's been the same since. Drug's and cigarette's are a big part of his life now and I'm not. I guess it just goes to show that no matter how close you are to someone, they can always change, sometimes not for the better. But oh well, I've gotten over it.

After Tai came Mimi. **Mimi **Tachikawa. That girl was... one in a million, she really was. We met just after my mom got remarried. I was scared to invite her over to my house, thinking that _he_ would hurt her like her hurt me, so we usually were at her house. She was a rich kid. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was an attorney so Mimi got pretty much whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. Mimi made my life somewhat better all through middle school. But she eventually changed too. Eighth grade was a fun year, it really was but then Mimi went away to camp that summer and came back a totally different person. Rumors went around that she had slept with a hot camp counselor and instant popularity came to her. Not that she wasn't popular before, I mean come on, the girl was pretty, rich, and a cheerleader... your basic popular girl. Now-a-days she's still in with the popular crowd and we aren't really friends any more. I don't think we've said more than two words to each other since that summer. But oh well, she dealt with it and so did I.

Last, but certainly not least, is Yamato "**Matt**" Ishida. "Wow" is one word that can sum up just about every thing with this guy. He and I met around the time I met Mimi. He was going through the same problems I was, though he wouldn't admit it, and that's what brought us together. We were kind of quiet and we distanced ourselves from just about everyone except each other. Mimi always told me that he and I were soul mates and we would end up being together in the end. Boy, was she ever fucking wrong. We dated once for about five or six months but then shit at home got so damn bad I broke it off with him. We were in love, but it was just puppy love (How can a fourteen year old know what true love is anyways?). He can't stand to look at me now because the break up was so bad and therefore we barely talk anymore. He recently got out of rehab for depression and excessive alcohol intake. Everyone says he's been sober for a while now but I don't believe that for one minute. Once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic. But hey, what can I say? He's not my problem any more so I shouldn't care what happens to him or anyone else.

You know what the worst part about them all being my ex best friends is? We all go to the same school and see each other every day of the week. I think the only ones out of the four of us that actually still talk are Mimi and Matt, but that's only because they're both popular. If I wasn't so "weird" as everyone says, I'd most likely be popular too but to tell you the truth I couldn't give a shit what people think of me. Why care what people think? They're just asshole's for having a stupid opinion about me anyways.

All of us, Tai, Mimi, Matt, and myself, have nick names stuck to us that pretty much tell you all that we're about. Tai's the "**druggie**", Mimi's the "**sex addict**", Matt's the "**alcoholic**", and I, Sora, am "**suicidal**". We can't lie about it, because it's true. But yet, I still sit and wonder, does everything happen for a reason? I didn't think that it did until something bigger than the four of us took control and affected all of our lives. Something we couldn't control and something we couldn't prevent from happening. You want to know what that something was? Here's my story...

****

*****TBC*****

Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected it to be. Review if you think it sounds good! Thanks to those who do review!


	2. Back to the Beginning

****

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

****

Warning- story is OOC.

If you see a number in ( ) it's their age.

*****Chapter 2- Back to the Beginning*****

Sora's P.O.V.

"Watch it! Stupid bitch..." a preppy girl with her 'groupies' said as she ran into me while I was walking to second period.

"Fuck you, bitch..." I whispered quietly to myself as she walked away laughing.

I hate school. Odibah High sucked ass and unfortunately, I was stuck there because I'm "not allowed" to drop out. My step dad (Mike) would kill me if I ever even talked about dropping out. So therefore, I was stuck in school against my will.

"Enjoying the hell hole today beautiful?" Ellie (17), a very good friend of mine, said approaching me at my locker.

"Fuck no. You seriously think I _want _to be here?" I replied as I tugged at the jammed lock.

"Of course not. Who would _want _to be here?"

"Them," I said pointing to a group of popular kids.

"Well of course they like being here. They have no other lives but to make everyone who's not them miserable. Oh well though, fuck them."

"Oh come on, all popular kids can't be that bad can they?" Yamato asked entering the scene talking to Ellie (He has a crush on her, but then again what guy wouldn't? She's prettier than all the popular girls and they know so that's why they don't like her).

"When are you going to fucking learn that she doesn't fucking like your ass?" I said rudely trying to make him, once again, realize she wasn't interested.

"Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Yamato replied not even caring about what I'd just said to him.

I gave him the finger, "Come one, Ellie. Let's let this trash get back to it's whores."

"I love you too, Sor," Yamato replied, which in return pissed me off.

"Don't call me Sor. Only my fiends can call me that."

"We used to be friends, doesn't that count for something?"

"Used to be, is the key word there, Matt."

Matt finally took a hint, "Don't call me Matt. Only MY friends can call me that," he said and walked away to go join his 'groupies'.

"Whatever. School is gay, you want to skip the rest of the day?" I asked Ellie.

"I wish I could but I can't. I've got like a MAJOR Physics test today and I can't afford to miss it. I'm already almost failing that class as it is," she replied.

"Alright. I guess if you have to suffer, I will too."

"Awe, how sweet! That touches me, it really does!"

"Oh cut the shit. Let's get to class before we're late... again."

"Okay. Let's go."

It was true, just about everyone who knew me knew I hate school. School was seriously the biggest waste of time in a kid's life. Then again, I had to admit, it was a hell of a lot better than being stuck at home. Home was hell. I hated being there more than I hated being stuck at school. Oh well, life sucks ass anyways. What can I do about it? Nothing.

"Sit down everyone," the teacher, Mr. Kochiama, called desperately to try and make his class calm down, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!" he yelled. That got everyone quiet, "Now, the war of 1832..."

History was the class I disliked the most. The three people I cannot stand (Matt, Mimi, and Tai) are all in this class with me. As if it wasn't bad enough to listen to Mr. Kochiama ramble, I had to sit there and listen to Mimi behind me, babbling to her friend about God knows what.

"There is a totally huge sale going on at the mall right now," Mimi whispered to her friend, Kayla.

"Oh my gosh, we so have to go after school! I am like so totally broke right now so sales will totally make my day!" Kayla replied.

"Okay!"

"Yay!"

'My God, could they be anymore preppy!?' I thought listening to their conversation. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but they were talking so loud I'm sure the whole damn class heard. 'I can't believe she and I used to be best friends. I pray to God I never acted like that when I was with her.' I thought rolling my eyes and somewhat attempting to listen to the lesson.

About twenty minutes later the class got so boring that I almost fell asleep. That was until the vice principal came into the classroom.

"Excuse me for interrupting Mr. Kochiama, Tai Kamiya, can I see you outside, please?" Vice prinicpal, Chaney, asked.

"Great, what did I do this time?" Tai wondered getting up and leaving the classroom as everyone said "Ooo".

'Stupid pot head' I thought.

"Did he get busted for drugs again or what?" Ellie turned around in her desk and asked me.

"How the hell would I know?" I replied.

"Well you guys used to be best friends. I just though you would maybe know something."

"Ellie, that was a long time ago. People change, believe me. You never know who you can trust anymore," I said loud enough receiving a look of guilt from Matt and Mimi. I knew, Mimi knew, and just about everyone else knew that we all used to be friends. They all knew that Mimi still felt guilty about what she did to me too.

"Do you know anything about this?" Chaney asked Tai once they were outside and the door was shut.

"Anything about what? You pulling me out into the hallway while I'm trying to learn? I pay my taxes and I can't even get a good education because people like you are depriving me of it," Tai replied in a smart ass tone.

Chaney pulled a small bag of marijuana out of his pocket.

"So you find a bag of pot and automatically assume that it's mine? That's really low," Tai said pissed off that he was being accused.

"I wasn't saying it was yours I was just asking if you knew anything about it," Chaney replied trying not to make himself look bad.

"Well I don't. And don't accused me next time."

"Get back to class," Chaney said finally annoyed by his attitude.

Tai walked into the room and everyone began booing. He flicked everyone off and sat back down in his seat so he could sleep the rest of class.

Later that day it began to rain. No, it didn't just rain, it poured. I didn't like it when it rained outside. When it rained it meant I couldn't stay after school for two extra hours for tennis practice. It meant I had to go home and see _him _until mom got home from work around five. I could've gone to Ellie's house, but it was Friday and she's a competitive cheerleader (not for school) and even when it rained, she still had practice.

Mike loved the rain. It washed blood away and that was the only reason he loved it. He was a sick and twisted person, but there was nothing I could possibly do about it. I had no where to live but with him and my mother. My father was killed in a car accident two years ago when I was 15. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with in my entire life. I felt like when he died, I should have died too. It would've been a hell of a lot better than living the way I do now.

"Is anyone home!?" I yelled walking into a dark, empty house after school. I already knew the answer to my question though.

Mike was obviously working late which meant he wouldn't be home until around seven or eight that night. Mom would be home around five so it was a good thing for me. Thank God it was Friday night.

Meanwhile a party raged in another part of town. It was a dark part of town where people like Matt and Tai liked to hang out. Matt was of course there at the party. He had the hook up to just about every party in and out of town, as long as alcohol was present. He sat at a table with three other guys playing drunken Yatzee (don't ask). He was presently on his fifth glass of beer and his senses had already left him.

"YATZEE!" Matt shouted thinking he's won. He jumped up and hit his head on a light hovering above the table. Almost instantly he was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground with a thud. The guys at the table were wasted and laughed at him not realizing the gravity of the situation at hand.

It began to get dark around 5:30 and that was when my mom came waltzing in the door. She looked tired from her long day of work and went straight to bed. She gave me $20 to order a pizza. I sat in my room quietly as she slept but then all hell broke loose when Mike came home. I could tell he had been drinking so there was no telling what he was going to do. Only my mom knew how to deal with him when he was like this.

'Shit' I thought as I turned off my light making it seem as if I weren't home. 'I'm not going to stick around for another beating from him. No, not today.' I packed some things into a bag and opened my window. My room was on the bottom floor and the jump from my window to the ground was only about five feet so it was easy to sneak out. It was still raining but I hopped out when I heard Mike yelling "Where is she?" and with one jump to the ground, I was gone.

Not too far from my home another issue was at hand. Three guys in a black car were trying to discard of Matt's body because he had passed out and they didn't want to be blamed for something that might have happened to him.

"Where do we drop him off!?" One guy (the leader) asked as he drove nervously down the soaking wet streets.

"There! Drive to that alley!" Another one shouted pointing to a dark alley in front of them.

They arrived and quickly hauled Matt's body onto the cold, wet pavement.

"Sorry man," the leader said just before he sped away.

Blue sapphire eyes opened somewhat to reveal blurs all around them. He tried to see where he was but couldn't get anything into focus. In almost an instant he was knocked out again as the rain began to come down harder. He coughed once or twice and then vomited up everything he had consumed that night. This is where I would receive the biggest shock of my life.

****

*****TBC*****

Thank goodness that chapter is complete! Please review!


	3. Coming Clean

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the song "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.

****

*****Chapter 3- Coming Clean*****

**_Lets go Back-  
Back to the Beginning...  
Back to when the earth,   
the sun,  
the stars all aligned  
Cause Perfect didn't feel so perfect...  
Trying' to fit a square into a circle was no life  
I defined..._******

The rain poured down and cleared the streets of all human life. It was around 7:30pm as I wandered down the empty streets to find SOMEWHERE to go until things at home cooled off. 'I could always go to Ellie's. I'm sure she's home from cheerleading by now' I thought as a man in a Mercedes drove by and splashed a large puddle of water/mud all over me.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" I yelled giving him the finger. He then stopped and began backing up. 'Oh shit!' I thought as I started to run.

"WAIT!" The person from the car yelled when he rolled down the window. His voice sounded oddly familiar so I stopped.

"Excuse me young lady," he said talking to my back side; I hadn't turned around yet.

'That voice is so familiar...' I thought trying to put his voice with a face.

"I'm looking for my son. He left the house after he got home from school today and now I can't find where he's gone to," he said, "He hasn't called or stopped by or..."

'Wait a minute' I thought, "Mr. Ishida?" I asked turning around and seeing the familiar middle aged man.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've... met... or have we?" he asked unsure of himself.

****

**_Let the rain fall down  
and wake my dreams  
let it wash away  
my sanity  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder   
I wanna scream  
let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean...ohh_******

I said no more words to him. I stood there in the rain staring at him deeply, trying to make him see me and remember who I was. 'Is three years really that draining to a person's memory?' I asked myself. I had to admit, I probably looked a lot different from when he'd seen me last. Three years does do a lot to some people, believe me, I know. 

Minutes passed slowly as we continued to stare at each other. My clothes were soaked and it was cold outside, at least 40 something degrees. I cold see my breathe as I breathed heavily into the dark air. My auburn hair was now a darker color as droplets of water rolled off my face. It then became clear to him who I was.

"Sora!?" He said finally as I nodded in response. His brown eyes blinked a few times as though he were in disbelief about seeing me again. "Wow..." He said to himself. He was now just as soaking wet as I was. "W-what are you doing out here? Out in the rain?"

I shrugged.

"Well, do you need a ride somewhere? I can give you a ride," he spoke motioning for me to get into the car with him.

"D-did you say you were looking for Ma- uh, Yamato?" I said quickly not accepting his generous offer.

"Oh, right, Matt! Yeah, he took off after school this afternoon. I think I recall him saying he was coming of to this part of town but I don't exactly remember. I'm worried about him and I was wondering if you'd seen him? I mean, I know you two's relationship has been rocky but-"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Oh, well I-"

"I can help you look for him. I'm not really doing anything or in a hurry to get to any particular place. I just don't want to be home, you know?"

"I understand. Here," he said getting out of the car and opening the back door to this car, "Put your stuff in here."

I put my bag in his car but took out my cell phone, just in case I needed it.

"Let me get your cell number so I can call to see if you found him," Mr. Ishida (Malcolm) said.

"513-6140," I said as he punched the number into his phone.

"Alright. I'll call you in ten minutes," he handed me a large umbrella, "I hope we find him." He drove away and I walked off to find the one person I disliked the most, Yamato.

****

**_I'm shedding-shedding every color  
trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin-ohh oh  
Cause different doesn't feel so different...  
going out is better then always staying in  
Feel the wind..._******

Time seemed to go by slow as I tried to think of where the hell Yamato might be. I searched and called his named every once in a while. 'This is stupid' I told myself 'Why the hell would he be out in this weather? And what the hell was I thinking telling Mr. Ishida I would help find him!?' I then sneezed quite loudly. I heard a noise coming from the alley closest to me.

"Yamato?" I said as I cautiously walked toward the alley.

****

**Meanwhile**

Another "party" raged across town at the Kamiya home that night. It was obvious that Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were out for the night and therefore Tai and Kari were left alone.

Kari sat in her bedroom talking on the phone with Tk. They were discussing events that had happened at school earlier that day and Matt's sudden "disappearance". Tai was in the living room with four of his pot head friends. The five of them were getting themselves high, as always. Kari then exited her room suddenly and instantly began coughing because of the heavy smoke in the air.

"You okay baby?" Tk asked.

"Tai!" Kari yelled ignoring Tk, "Tai, are you smoking pot again!?"

"Can you believe I got away with the whole guilt trip thing with Chaney today?" Tai asked his friends as he snorted something through a straw.

"That fucker doesn't know what he's doing," his friend (Chad) said accidentally burning himself with a cigarette.

"Someone else doesn't know what the fuck he's doing," Tai said causing them all to laugh. (Isn't it amazing how when you're high, everything is funny?)

"Tai! Mom is going to kill you if she catches you doing this crap!" Kari said still choking and taking the drugs from Tai.

"What the fuck, Kari!? Give it back, bitch!" Tai yelled jumping up from the couch and chasing after her.

"You don't need it! You're obviously stoned enough!" Kari yelled back trying to get away quickly. Tai then grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"Give it back, now!" He demanded yelling straight in her face.

His grip on her arm became tighter and was hurting her so she finally gave into him, "Fine. You want it?" she threw it across the room, "Go get it."

Tai smirked, "Good girl," he said letting go of her and walking away.

Kari walked back into her room and slammed the door shut. She opened a window to get fresh air but continued to cough every now and then. Little did she know this coughing was going to lead to something bigger, much bigger.

****

**_Let the rain fall down  
and wake my dreams  
let it wash away  
my sanity  
Cause I want to feel the thunder   
I want to scream  
let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean   
I'm coming clean.  
hey ya..._******

"Did you find him!?" Mr. Ishida yelled into the phone. He could barely hear me over the rain hitting the umbrella.

"Yeah! I found him! Come quick, he's in bad shape," I yelled back into the receiver.

I hung up the phone and stuck it in my back pocket. I'd taken my coat off and put it on Yamato to try and keep him somewhat warm. I held the umbrella over his limp body trying to keep the rain from hitting him. 'Jesus, Matt. Why do you keep doing this shit to yourself? You just got out of rehab and you're going to end up back in there' I thought as I stared at him. A warm tear fell down my cheek. 'Why am I crying? I don't have feelings for him any more so why is seeing him like this making me feel so... guilty?" I sat down on the ground and buried my face in my hands.

"S-Sora?" I heard Matt groan slightly.

My head shot up, "Yamato?"

"I-I..." he fell back into an unconscious state as Malcolm rolled up in his car.

"Quick! Go get in the car. You can come back to my house for the night," Malcolm said picking up Matt.

I did as I was told and jumped into the passenger seat of Malcolm's Mercedes. He carefully laid Matt in the back seat and then returned to the driver's seat of the car. The wheels beneath us sped off. We had an interesting conversation along the way to his house.

"You know Sora, this may sound kind of awkward, but it's been really... lonely without you coming by the house all the time," Malcolm said out of no where.

"Mr. Ishida, no offense, but it's been about two years since Matt, uh..., Yamato and I broke up. I'm sure there've been other girls in his life besides me," I replied. (By the way, if you're wondering why she calls him Yamato and not Matt's it's because he only lets his "friends" call him Matt (If you remember from the 2nd chapter)).

"You're right. There were a couple of other but it just wasn't the same. Something about you changed Matt. When he was with you he was always happy. It was as though nothing could bring him down because he knew that he had you. But then that day came... and you ended it."

"I had my reasons," I interrupted.

"I know, I know and it's not my place to interfere. I just always thought you two would be together, well, forever!"

"Sometimes you can't control the outcome of certain situations. Sometimes things happen that are beyond your control and no matter how much you regret it, you can't change the past... even if you wish you could..."

Silence fell between us.

"He still talks about you," Malcolm said breaking the silence.

"What?" I replied dumbfounded.

"I hear him talking to himself at late hours of the night. I can't tell you what he says exactly because he would probably kill me."

"Yeah, he probably would."

"Just know that he misses you, Sora. He continuously beats himself up for losing you. If you were to give him a second chance, he wouldn't make the same mistake of losing you twice."

****

**_Let the rain fall down  
and wake my dreams  
let it wash away  
my sanity  
Cause I want to feel the thunder   
I want to scream  
let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, oh I'm coming clean   
oh I'm coming clean  
let the rain fall  
let the rain fall  
let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean_******

I didn't say a word, just sat there and let what Malcolm said sink in. Did I miss him too? Was that the reason I got in the car and came back to his house? Did this explain why I pushed myself away from him and everyone else? The car then stopped and I watched Malcolm take Matt out of the back seat. He motioned for me to get out of the car and I did. I followed him into the house.

"Just make yourself at home. You can stay in the guest bedroom next to Matt's. It was nice seeing you again. I don't exactly know when Matt will be back up and running but don't leave without saying goodbye. I'm going to bed, goodnight," Malcolm said after he'd gotten Matt cleaned up and into bed.

"Thank you, goodnight," I said.

After Malcolm had gone upstairs I began to wander around the house. It was the same as I remembered: big and lonely. The ceramic floor was cold on my naked feet as I walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I took a mug out of the cupboard and poured my hot coffee into it. Isn't it funny how you can remember EXACTLY where everything is in someone's house, even after not stepping a foot in it for over two years? It's weird, but true.

I found myself sitting in the over-sized chair next to Matt's bed. I was wrapped in a blanket. I sipped my coffee and sat there not taking my eyes off of him. For some unexplained reason, I was drawn to him. Old memories began to flash through my head as I watched the blonde boy sleep peacefully on his stomach. Is it a true fact that once you fall in love for the first time it's difficult to stop loving them, even if the two of you don't care for each other any more? To tell the truth, I don't think I ever stopped loving Yamato. And from what his father told me, he never stopped loving me either. There was just something there that I couldn't seem to get over. Something I would never admit to.   


His body shifted positions.

Was that something still lingering in my lonely heart? Yes.

****

**_Lets go Back-  
Back to the Beginning..._******  


****

*****TBC*****

Well that chapter took forever and it was kind of pointless. Please review!


	4. Some Kind of Crazy

****

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

I don't know how much you guys will actually like this chapter but oh well have fun reading it. I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewer's of this and all of my other stories. Thanks!

****

*****Chapter 4- Some Kind of Crazy*****

The next morning I awoke around 7:30am when I heard Malcolm leaving to go to work for the day. He had accidentally dropped something in the kitchen and that's what awoke me. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I had accidentally fallen asleep in the chair next to Yamato's bed. Yamato was still heavily sleeping in his bed and from the look on his face he actually looked somewhat peaceful. I yawned and forced myself out of the comfortable position I had slept in. I glanced out the window and saw the sun shining; the rain had eventually dispersed over night. Now, if it wasn't bad enough having to sleep over at Yamato's house, I was starting to smell and was in bad need of a shower.

I stood up from the couch and stretched out my aching limbs. Isn't that the best feeling in the world? To wake up and stretch until it hurts? When I finished stretching I retrieved my bag and made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. 'Hopefully they have some conditioner...' I thought as I turned the water in the tub on and began to remove my articles of clothing.

Meanwhile in the bedroom I had just come from, a pair of blue eyes opened and gazed around their surroundings. The boy groaned and slowly picked himself up off the bed when he finally realized where he was. He wiped his face of all the drool that had run out of his mouth. A yawn escaped his lips as he tried to remember the events that had occurred from the previous night. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then began suffering from a large headache.

"Oh... my head..." Matt said getting up off his bed and walking into the kitchen. He grabbed himself some aspirin and a glass of water and then went back into his room. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. While he studied the inside of his eyelids he heard a noise that sounded like running water. His eyes shot open and he sat up on the bed.

"What the hell?" he said to himself as he got up to find the noise.

I stood in the shower and cleaned my body from head to toe. I enjoyed the warm water that was running over my body. I picked up the shampoo and thoroughly washed my red hair of all the dirty rain water. I didn't even notice a second person enter the bathroom. Steam had filled the air.

"Who the hell is in my shower? Is it Tk?" Matt asked himself as he quietly entered the steamy bathroom. A woman's clothes were scattered all over the floor and Matt automatically knew it wasn't Tk. His foot stepped on a thong that somewhat turned him on. It was black and had a playboy bunny on it with the words "Playerette" across the top of it. His train of though was broken when the water in the shower turned off and a tan, red headed girl stepped out, water dripping off of her naked body.

I finished conditioning my hair and turned the shower off. Without much thought I stepped out of the tub and onto the bathroom mat, like most people do when they finish showering. I saw a pair of blue eyes that were wide and examining my body. I didn't know whether to scream of jump back into the tub and shout things. The boy suddenly made eye contact with me and finally realized who I was. The situation he had put himself and I in freaked him out.

"SORA!" Matt yelled turning as red as a cherry.

"YAMATO!" I yelled back and quickly covered myself so he would stop staring at me. I then began throwing random objects at him and started screaming, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" 

Matt dashed out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. He shut the door behind him and ran into his bedroom. He began breathing heavily as he leaned against the door and a thought of Sora naked flashed through his mind. A sensation in his lower body caused him to loose control.

"Sora... is in... my house!" Matt said as he glanced down at his 'member', "And I have a boner because of it! God, she is so hott..."

I wrapped the towel around myself and thought about the scene that had just occurred. 'Matt just saw me ass naked in his bathroom! How the hell am I going to explain this one?' I thought as I quickly dressed myself and towel dried my hair. I then exited the bathroom and glanced around hoping not to see Yamato anywhere. Fortunately for me he wasn't around so I quickly ran through the hallway.

"If I can make a quick exit then I can save myself from a shit load of explanations..." I said to myself only just then to run smack dab into none other than Yamato.

"I was just leaving," I said trying to slip past him. I felt his hand grab onto my arm before I could get away.

"Wait just a minute," he said not letting me go.

"Yamato, let go!" I shouted.

"Don't call me Yamato. It's Matt. Now, tell me why the hell you're in my house."

"I don't know. Ask _your_ father."

"_My_ father? Why would _he_ have anything to do with _this_? I didn't know breaking and entering and then using my shower was on your list of things to do today."

"Listen, Matt, I didn't come here by choice okay. _Your_ dad invited _me_ for reasons I can't even explain so don't you even dare sit there and tell yourself you saw me breaking and entering. Now, let go of my arm!"

"Why were you with _my_ dad?"

"We were looking for you! And obviously you were too drunk to remember what happened so don't even jump to conclusions. I was just peacefully on my way to Ellie's house when _your _dad stopped and asked _me_ to help _him_ find _your_ drunk ass. If you don't believe me, then ask him."

I finally got loose of his grip and began to head toward the exit. Matt, once again, latched himself onto my arm. I spin around and found myself lost in his blue eyes.

"Wait," he said softly. We were getting dangerously close and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Matt, I..." I replied staring in his eyes.

"Please, don't leave..." he said quietly enough as though he didn't want me to hear him.

This situation was familiar, yet very awkward. I stood there in front of him, now up against the wall. Our bodies couldn't have been more than two inches away from each other as he placed his hands in mine. I was now becoming nervous and didn't know what to do when he began inching closer to my face. I closed my eyes and felt his tender lips brush against mine. 'I can't do this again... I just can't...' I thought as I pulled myself away from the lips I had been longing to kiss for years.

"I'm sorry... I..." I said, just as hurt as he was.

"Please don't..." he whispered placing his lips back onto mine.

As much as I knew I shouldn't have been doing it, I couldn't seem to pull myself away from his touch. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and massage my tongue. I returned the favor only to soon be interrupted by Malcolm barging into the house with force.

"Don't mind me I just forgot my..." he said but then stopped when he saw how close Matt and I were to each other. "Am I... interrupting something?" he wondered seeing the precarious situation at hand.

"I should go," I whispered pulling myself out of Matt's embrace.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Matt said starting something and not even caring that his father was standing right there.

"Doing what to you?" I replied not knowing what he was talking about.

"Pushing yourself away from me."

"I'm not pushing myself away from you."

"Bullshit! Don't even tell yourself that because it's bullshit and you know it!"

"Why do you care anyways!? I push myself away from a lot of people! It's not just you so don't think you're more special than anyone else because you're not! Why don't you just leave me alone!?"

"I can't, Sora! I wish I could but I just can't!"

"And why not!?"

"Because I'm still in love with you!"

I was shocked. How else could I put it? I could tell he was shocked that he'd actually come out and admit that too. We both had felt the same way ever since the break up but he was the first one to come out and admit it. The three of us all stood there, we're all at a loss for words. Matt, feeling like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life, turned and ran away.

"I'm just going to go. I'm sure you two can deal with this..." Malcolm said quickly leaving the house, not wanting to be apart of the problem.

I glanced down the hall where Matt had run and saw him go into his room and slam the door. I felt terrible. 

"And you know what the shitty thing is, Matt? I'm still in love with you too..."

****

*****TBC*****

Please review!


	5. Problem Resolved

****

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

****

***** means scene change, alright?

****

*****Chapter 5- Problem Resolved*****

"Matt, please open the door!" I yelled standing next to Matt's door. He obviously didn't want to talk to me because he wouldn't open the door but I continued to try and get him to come out.

"Go away!" He screamed at me numerous times. I wouldn't budge.

"I'm not leaving so you might as well open the door! I _can_ find a way in there so you might want to do yourself the favor and just open up!"

No answer.

"Fine! If that's the way it's going to be, then fine! See if I care!" I yelled and sat down on the floor next to the door. 

I can't exactly tell you the amount of time I sat next to his door and awaited his appearance but obviously it was a long time because I eventually dozed off. I guess he had come out of the room while I was asleep because when I awoke I found myself in his bed without him anywhere in sight. He had carried me from the floor to his comfortable bed and then left somewhere in the house. 

I sat myself up and looked around the room. I glanced at the clock and it read 3:47pm. 'Oh, shit!' I thought jumping out of the bed and grabbing my cell phone and turning it on 'I am in deep shit now...' When the phone turned on it told me I had four missed calls and two new voice mails: one from Ellie and one from my mother. I hoped that she had told Mike that I was gone for the night and wouldn't be back until late today. But then again knowing her, that probably didn't happen. 

"Hey girl, it's me. Um, I was just calling and wondering where you were? I called your house and your mom told me you were on your way to my house to spend the night or something. I was kind of like, okay, sure. But you never showed up so now I'm kind of curious to know where the hell you are. Anyways... um, call me when you get this alright? Bye girlie," Ellie's voice rang in my ear as I listened to her message.

"Message received at 10:34am," the voice mail said, "You have one more new message. To listen, press one."

I pressed one.

"Sora Ashlyn Takenouchi! Where the hell have you been since last night!? I have been worried sick not knowing where you are! I thought you were going to Ellie's when you saw that Mike was wasted but obviously not because she said you weren't there. And why is your phone off anyways!? You better not be doing anything you're not supposed to! Well anyways, when you get this message PLEASE call me so I can know that you're alright. Don't scare the shit out of me like this ever again. Bye," my mother said as I rolled my eyes. 'Leave it to moms to worry...' I thought. I didn't notice that Matt had entered the room and was sitting right behind me; I was on the floor with my back leaning against the bed.

"Well she's not too happy, is she?" Matt said which startled me and made me jump up.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as he began to laugh, "Don't you dare ever do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me!"

"You always were easy to scare. That's what was so fun about our relationship," he said causing me to have a crooked smile.

"So, I guess you're not mad at me any more, huh?"

"I was never mad at you. Just... disappointed in myself for saying what I said. I shouldn't have said that because it freaked you out and I know you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you so... can we just forget it ever happened?"

"See that's the thing... I do feel the same way you do. I'm just not ready to make any decisions about what I want to do about it yet."

"Oh... I see."

"Yeah..."

Things got kind of quiet from there. I didn't know what to say and neither did he. It was... weird.

****

*****

Kari sat on the couch in her home watching TV and attempting to do her homework. She was grounded at that time because she currently had a 68 in her Biology class and her parents wouldn't let her leave the house until her improved to a 75 or higher. So basically she was screwed. She suddenly broke into a coughing fit causing Tai to notice. He was caught with the pot and got himself grounded as well. 

"Damn, Kari. Are you fucking getting sick again?" Tai said grabbing a bag of chips. The one thing that didn't change about Tai was his appetite.

"I hope not. I can't afford to keep missing school. Mom's already on my case because I'm failing Biology," Kari replied once the coughing stopped.

"School is a damn waste of time anyways. I don't know why mom and dad care so much about grades. Maybe you have strap throat or whatever it's called."

"Just because you can sit around and do nothing a get straight A's doesn't mean that some of us don't have to work for our grades. And I don't think I have strap throat. My throat doesn't hurt, I just can't stop coughing lately."

"Asthma?"

"I don't know."

"See a doctor."

"Maybe I should."

"By any chance did you catch when mom and dad would be home from work?"

"Mom said she'd be home around five and dad left this morning to Kyoto on business so he probably won't be back until tomorrow sometime."

"Perfect. I'm going out. Cover for me, alright? I should be back around five or six."

"Tai, I can't keep lying for you."

"Yeah you can. The parental's think you're their perfect angel and believe every word you say. Unlike you they think I lie about everything."

"That's because you do lie about everything."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

"Fine, I'll cover for you."

"Good girl," Tai said rubbing her head and messing up her hair, "See you later, squirt."

"Bye..."

With that Tai was out the door and on his way to someone's house only to do God knows what. Kari hated lying for her brother but if it's what she had to do to keep her brother's trust, then that's what was going to happen. Another coughing fit broke out and this time she couldn't stop herself. She got light-headed and made her way into the bathroom to get a tissue to cough into. When she finally stopped she shook her head and threw the tissue into the garbage unaware of the blood that had come out of her mouth at that very moment. She continued her school work and thought nothing of it for the rest of the day. Big mistake.

****

*****

I eventually left Matt's house later that day. We parted on good terms, I hoped. I had gone to Ellie's after calling my mom and getting the lecture of the century. Thankfully she had covered for me with Mike, but then again he wouldn't remember anything anyways. He was pretty wasted. Ellie and I made our way to the mall where I ran into someone I didn't want to.

"How would this one look on me?" Ellie asked as she held a pink shirt up to herself wanting my opinion.

"That one's cute," I replied. I didn't really like shopping. I thought it was pretty boring but Ellie was a pretty preppy person and shopping was her favorite past time so that's what I got stuck doing.

I began to rummage through the clothes trying to find something to buy. Ellie and I wore the same size clothes so whatever she bought I usually either borrowed or just never gave back to her. Either way I decided it was time for me to buy some clothes that she could steal from me. My cell phone began to vibrate indicating that I had received a text message. It somewhat startled me and I backed up bumping into someone and causing them to drop everything they were holding. 

"Damn it," the person said bending over and picking up her stuff. I went to the ground as well to help her out but she was being a bitch and wasn't wanting to except my help, "It's fine. I can get it myself." 

"Whatever," I said standing up and seeing a head full of pink hair. I then realized who I'd run into, "My bad, Mimi."

Mimi looked up and saw me standing up above her. She quickly finished picking up her things and jumped up off the floor.

"Sora!" she said kind of shocked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. You know me, always clumsy!" she said laughing nervously.

Why is it that all of my old friends seem to have this guilt trip every time they get around me? It was so beyond me I just didn't even try to understand it any more.

"It's alright," I replied.

"Well, um, nice talking to you again. Um, I have to go. See you in school," she said and made a quick exit to the check out counter.

"What was that all about?" Ellie wondered as she approached me after seeing the scene.

"Hell if I know. Are you done?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Good. Go buy your stuff and lets get going."

"Okay."

Damn, I sounded like a mom talking to her rambunctious kid. But hey, what could I do? It was in my blood to be demanding even if I wasn't trying to. Oh well though Ellie didn't care. She was used to being told what to do so it didn't even bother her any more.

Ellie finally bought her things and the two of us left the mall. I made my way home and noticed my mother gone to work. That was when I ran into Mike...

****

*****TBC*****

Review!


	6. Help Me

****

Disclaimer- Man these really get annoying... I don't own Digimon or anything else mentioned in the story. I own the story, that's it.

****

(A/N: Rape and physical abuse occur in this chapter and I'm just saying that this chapter is rated R so I don't get in trouble. )

*****Chapter 6- Help Me*****

**_My systems down  
Got an overload of hate  
Got a bad attitude  
With no intent to change  
I've had my fill  
I put my cards on the table  
Won't take it back  
'Cause today I hate everything Bye_******

Kari sat on a cold operating table awaiting the doctor to make his presence in the room for her monthly physical. She had been sitting there for more than thirty minutes and was beginning to grow impatient. Her mother was sitting on a chair across from her, flipping through a magazine. There wasn't exactly any hurry to be anywhere but it was seriously getting ridiculous. Doctor Abbots finally entered the room holding a clip board. Mrs. Kamiya smiled, happy that he'd finally come.

"So, Kari," Dr. Abbots said flipping through his notes, "The nurse says you're showing signs of another cold?"

"Yeah, I've had an uncontrollable cough lately and it won't go away," Kari replied.

"Hmm... anything else? Other than coughing?"

"Well, about two days ago I got really light-headed and felt like I was going to throw up. But other than that, no, nothing more than coughing."

"Alright, well lets just go through the exam as we normally do."

The doctor ran tests and checked Kari's throat, noticing it was unusually swollen and red. Like Tai had suggested, the doctor automatically believed it was strept throat.

"Have you had any trouble breathing?" Dr. Abbots asked taking a Q-tip and dabbing it around her throat.

"It hasn't been unbearable, but yes, I kind of have," Kari replied gagging on the Q-tip more than once.

"She's also had a loss in appetite. She hasn't really been eating anything lately," Mrs. Kamiya spoke up as Kari rolled her eyes.

"Is that right? Well, Kari. It sounds to me like you could have pneumonia," Dr. Abbots said placing the Q-tip in a plastic bag.

"Pneumonia? Are you sure that could be it?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. 

"It's normal. Many kids are getting it because of the change in seasons and all. We'll just have to run some tests on her and then we'll give her medication. She should be fine within a couple of weeks, give or take a few."

****

*****

**_I hate it all, I hate my friends  
I hate this song  
I hate this bad attitude, I'm sure you hate me too  
But I don't care, you know why  
When it's over then you die  
No making friends today  
'Cause I hate everything_******

I walked into my house and yawned. It had been a really long day and I just wanted to crawl into my bed and fall asleep until the next day. When I took my shoes off I didn't really pay attention when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw the devil himself, Mike.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked in a low, deep tone.

"With Ellie," I spoke slowly then trying to get pasted him. He moved so I couldn't.

"Your mother tells me you were with her last night too. Don't you think you're spending a little too much time away from home?"

"Well, no but-"

"No?"

****

**Smack**

I felt a hand come in contact with my face as I fell to the floor with a thud. Strands of hair fell asleep my ashamed face. I could feel warm tears forming in the corners of my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? Why was I the one he took everything out on?

"Did that hurt, you stupid little bitch?" Mike screamed. He then kicked my side, "What about that!?" He kicked me again.

Tears were now running down my face. 'I can't deal with this anymore' I thought crying.

"Stop crying you stupid whore!" 

"Please stop!" I pleaded.

"Cry, bitch! Do it you stupid mother fucker! No one cares about you!" Mike kicked me again and again. I could feel my inside breaking apart but there was nothing I could do about it. Blood began to come out of my mouth when he finally stopped. He walked away, leaving me mangled on the floor. 'I'm not dealing with this anymore...' I thought not moving.

****

**_I hate everything, fuck you  
I hate everything, fuck you  
I hate everything, fuck you_******

*****

I wasn't the only one having problems at that time. Mimi was having her own issues to deal with. She was currently on a date with a guy she'd been infatuated with for a couple months now and things were going good until he tried to take it too far.

"Josh, where are we going?" Mimi wondered as her date, Josh Simons, led her through the dark apartment (they were at a party and are now upstairs) holding her hand.

"Just trying to get away from the crowd so we can talk," Josh replied. He was wasted.

"Oh, okay."

Josh brought Mimi into a small room toward the back of the house that had a window overlooking the backyard. You could see teens outside partying and swimming in the pool. Josh kept the light in the room off and grabbed onto Mimi's waist. She smiled and let out a giggle as he pressed his lips against hers. He led her to the bed in the corner of the room and fell on top of her. She let out a small squeal as he continued to kiss her.

"Josh I," she looked into his eyes, "Well, okay."

The two continued to make out until Josh began kissing Mimi's neck. He started going lower and lower down her body until she finally drew the line.

"Josh, stop," Mimi said pushing him up off of her. He continued to sit on her and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a condom. This is when Mimi began to freak out.

"Josh, no!" Mimi said trying to get up but he forced her down.

"We're just having a good time," Josh said as he unzipped his pants. Mimi was wearing a skirt which made "access" easier for him.

"No! Josh, stop!" Mimi said beginning to cry as he pulled of her underwear and threw it to the ground. She was over powered by him and couldn't get him off of her. Her then entered her causing her to cry harder. She felt dirty and used and didn't know what to do about it. He pushed harder and harder making her scream. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"We're just having a good time!" He said going faster and faster in her.

****

**_I hate the trees  
Hate the birds and the bees  
Got a sick fucking mind  
And no time for your kind  
I'll say again, must I still question my friends  
I'll smile tomorrow  
'Cause today I hate everything_******

*****

Tai was bored. He sat on his couch not having anything to do. No one was home, he wasn't in the mood to get high, and nothing was on TV. He had a smorgasbord of food placed before him on the coffee table and stuffed himself till it hurt. Lucky for him he could eat like a cow and not gain a pound. Kari and his mother then walked in the door. Tai sighed in relief.

"Finally! I've been sitting here going out of my mind because I'm so bored!" Tai complained turning the volume on the TV down.

"Well I'm sorry honey but you knew Kari had to go to the doctor's tonight," Mrs. Kamiya said placing her stuff down on the table.

"What did the doctor say anyways?" Tai wondered.

"He thinks I have pneumonia," Kari replied.

"He thinks you have pneumonia? Mom, you're seriously paying this guy to fucking feel all over Kari's boobs and then him say he THINKS she has pneumonia?"

"Tai, he was not feeling all over her breasts," Mrs. Kamiya corrected him.

"Yeah, okay. Then why does the doctor go down on my every time I go in there for a physical?"

"He's making sure your dick hasn't shrunk."

"Oh, okay whatever mom."

"Yeah yeah. Kari, you need to take your medicine."

"Okay," Kari replied.

"Mom can I pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaseeee go out!? I am so damn bored!" Tai wined.

"No. You're grounded."

"But I've been grounded for a week! It's driving me crazy!"

"Well next time you get caught with drugs we're making the grounding permanent. And if you don't want to add time onto your punishment I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Damn mom always grounding me..." Tai mumbled to himself as he pouted his way into his room. 'Stay here my ass. I'm sneaking out' Tai thought opening his window.

****

**_I've got a chip on my shoulder  
Got a monkey on my back  
Got a lot of things to say  
And I think I'm gonna crack  
Can't buy a smile off the world's happiest man  
No huggin' trees today  
'Cause I hate everything_******

*****

I sat in my bedroom quickly packing my stuff into a small duffle bag. I didn't know where I was going to go or who I was going to see but I didn't care. I couldn't stand being at home anymore so I was going to run away, either that or kill myself. One way or the other, I had to get out. I wrote a short note and placed it on my pillow for mom. Maybe she would figure out what was going on and realize that I've been hurting inside. I then opened the window and slipped out unnoticed.

****

**_Dear mom,_

I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for always being such a stress in your life. I have decided that you shouldn't have to deal with my intolerability anymore and shouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I hope you and Mike have a nice life together. Goodbye forever.

****

**_Love always, Sora_******

And that was it.

****

**_I hate everything, fuck you  
I hate everything, fuck you  
I hate everything, fuck you_******

*****TBC*****

Review please! I'll update as soon as I can.  



	7. Familiar Strangers

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

****

*****Chapter 7- Familiar Strangers*****

Matt sat in his home late that night being bored and not in the mood to go out and do anything. Like always, Malcolm was at work and Matt had the house to himself. He was casually watching a late night comedy when suddenly he heard a knock on the front door. He glanced at a clock: 11:39pm. 'Who the hell is at my house this late?' Matt wondered as he got out of the comfortable position he was in and walked to the door. It was too dark to see out the peep hole so he called the person instead.

"Who is it?" Matt asked quite loudly.

No answer.

The only thing Matt could make out from the figure was that it was a woman. He then opened the door getting an idea of who it was.

"Sora?" Matt asked confused that I was standing in front of him.

"Hey..." I replied, my voice somewhat hoarse. 

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" He asked mentioning the cut and bruise forming around my eye.

He tried to touch the spot that had been damaged but I pulled myself away. For the first time in my life, I let someone other than myself know what was going on.

"It was... Mike," I said.

"Mike? Your step dad Mike? He did this to you?"

I nodded now becoming teary eyed.

"He hit you!? Why did he hit you? Has he done this before?"

I nodded again.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this!?"

That was when I broke down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried like I'd never cried before. What else could I do? I didn't know who else I could turn to. Matt was always there for me from the beginning and there was no one else I could go to for help.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Matt. He hurts me all the time and I just don't know what to do..." I cried into Matt's chest.

"Ssshhh... it's okay, baby," Matt whispered into my ear as he ran a hand up and down my back for comfort. He led me inside and shut the door behind us.

****

*****

Man ran away from the party as fast as she could. She felt used and dirty and didn't know how to deal with it. Josh was someone she thought she trusted but obviously she was wrong. She couldn't go home because her parents would have slipped so she decided to go to the next best place...

****

*****

"Mom!" Tai shouted as he laid on the couch in his living room. He decided not to sneak out because it just wasn't worth it. He received no answer from his mom and he sighed, "Help..." he said as he lazily tried to reach for the remote control to the TV. He couldn't reach it and it was driving him crazy, "Anyone!?" Wow, Tai is one lazy kid.

Coughing was then heard coming from Kari's room. Tai huffed at it. He personally thought Kari was over exaggerating the whole coughing thing.

"Damn girl! What the hell?" Tai said as he removed himself from the couch and walked into her room.

Kari was on the floor on her hands and knees coughing up a storm. Tai saw a puddle of blood on the ground in front of her and freaked out. He ran into his parents room and opened the door with force, instantly waking them both.

"What the hell, Tai?" Mr. Kamiya grumbled trying to shield his eyes from the living room light.

"Kari's coughing up blood!" Tai informed them.

"She's what!?" They both shouted jumping up from the bed and running into their daughters room.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya rushed to the side of Kari, who was now passed out on the floor, and attempting to get her to wake up. Neither of them knew what in the world to do. She was pale and was barely breathing.

"Tai, call 911!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.

Tai ran into the living room and dialed the number on the phone as fast as his fingers could move. The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and Kari was taken to the nearest hospital.

Doesn't sitting in a waiting room drive you up the wall?

Tai and his parents were in the waiting room of the hospital eagerly awaiting the news of Kari. For the first time in his life, Tai Kamiya sat and cried. Kari was a big part of his life and he never realized it until that very moment. He'd taken advantage of his sister all these years and was now regretting everything. If he were to lose her right then, he would go crazy. Mrs. Kamiya tried to comfort her son but he only pushed her away. The doctor then appeared.

"How is she, doctor? Is she going to be okay?" Mr. Kamiya wondered jumping up from his seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, I'm afraid I have some... bad news..." the doctor spoke slowly.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she? Tell me she's going to be alright," Tai demanded, still teary eyed.

"I'm sorry son. Your sister is-"

"Stop! Tell me she's going to be okay!"

"There's a very small chance that she will make it. You see she-"

Tai stood there in gasp. More tears began to form as he grabbed his jacket from the chair and ran out of the hospital.

"Doctor, what's wrong with our baby?" Mrs. Kamiya wondered, now crying herself.

"You two better come with me," the doctor said leading them away to a room where they could all talk.

Tai ran from the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings anymore and he needed someone to talk to. He felt as though his whole world was crashing down around him. The perfect person to talk to was just a short run away, and he was heading there as fast as he could.

****

*****

I eventually fell asleep on Matt's shoulder later that night when we'd finished talking. I told him everything that'd been going on and was finally relieved. At last somebody knew what I was going through and I could somewhat relax, knowing that I was safe in Matt's arms. A knock was then heard at the door.

Matt heard the knock and carefully got off the couch, trying not to wake me up. It was somewhat difficult for him because he had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head on was his. He laid me down on the couch and answered the door, only to be surprised at who stood before him.

"Mimi!? What're you doing here?" Matt wondered. 'What is this, revenge of the ex-girlfriends night?' Matt thought. Yes, Matt and Mimi dated for a short period of time about a year after he and Sora broke up.

"He raped me, Matt," Mimi sniffed, partially from crying and partially from the cold in the air.

"What!? Who raped you!?"

"Josh."

"Ugh, Mimi... I warned you about going out with that guy! Did I not tell you that he was trouble!?"

"Yeah, you did but-"

"I told you what was going to happen. You've got no one to blame-"

"But myself. I know. I guess I should have listened to you but I didn't. It still wasn't right though! He raped me a Shihi's party!"

"Was he drunk?"

"Yeah, just about everyone was."

"What about you? Did you have anything to drink?"

"Just a few shots but-"

"Did he use a condom?"

"Well, yeah."

"Alright then. Unless you get pregnant, which I highly doubt you will, then you've got nothing to worry about. And because of the fact that it was at a party where alcohol was present, getting him in trouble wouldn't even happen. He was drunk and won't remember what the hell when down. Just think of it as a one night stand or something."

"You have a point. Oh well. Do you mind if I crash here for the night? I had a couple of drinks and my parents always can sense when I have."

"Might as well," Matt opened the door and let her in, "Come, join the party!"

"Party? Who else is..." she began but then saw me asleep on the couch, "here." She looked at my sleeping form, "Since when did you and Sora start having sleep overs?"

"It's not a sleep over. She just came by to say something and eventually fell asleep. No big deal. Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't. I was just thinking that you would never talk to her again, given your history and all."

"Can't keep living' in the past, Meems. I forgave her, maybe you should too."

Mimi stared at me on the couch. A guilt trip took over.

"I should be the one apologizing to her," she said finally, "I'm the one who caused our relationship to end."

"Everyone in school knows what happened between you two. Sora knows it, I know it, and you know it. You can't hide it and you know she'll never forgive you for it, but maybe you can try and start over from the beginning. You two were really close at one point and I'm sure you could be that was again."

"Did her step dad do that to her eye?"

"What?"

"I knew he was still hitting her. She just hides it really well."

"H-how did you know?"

"She never directly told me he as doing it, but I put the pieces together. He's been abusing her since he moved into her house. That's the reason she always used to be at my house because she was scared to be around him. Mike's the reason her life ended up a living hell hole. And people sit there and wonder why she's tried to kill herself so many times. Not to mention that she lost everyone she was close to. You, me, Tai... we all turned our backs on her and we all know it. Her dad died too. That was the cause of it all. God, Sora, I'm so sorry..."

"That's why she broke up with me... it was because of Mike..." Matt said finally putting all the pieces together.

The moment was broken when a knock, once again, came from the door.

"What the fuck is this? Invade Matt's house day?" Matt commented.

He went to open the door and when he saw who was there he threw his hands up in grief. 

"Come in, Tai! Everyone else is here," Matt said letting him in.

"Where's Sora?" Tai wondered.

"She's asleep on the couch."

"Was asleep," I said now awake, "Do you guys have to talk so damn loud?" I glanced around and saw who was standing in the room, "Oh."

"Tai, why are you here anyways?" Matt wondered.

"I was looking for Sora," Tai replied.

"Why were you looking for me?" I wondered.

"Well, I went to your house and your mom told me you had run away so I figured that this would be the last place anyone would look for you."

"Okay? That still doesn't answer my question."

"Wait, you ran away?" Matt asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. As if the bag of clothes and the story wasn't a dead give away.

"I needed to talk to you," Tai said.

"Talk to me about what?"

"Kari's in the hospital and the doctor said her chances of living are very unlikely. I didn't know who else I could go to, so I came to you."

"Kari's sick?"

"Sora, I don't know what to do," Tai said now beginning to cry again. Seeing Tai cry was a rare thing and when it happened, everyone knew something was seriously wrong.

"Tai, I..."

"I know we haven't exactly been on good terms lately but I didn't know who else I could trust talking to. We've known each other our whole lives and I just thought that you could help me through this. Kind of like old times."

I was in shock. Was Tai Kamiya actually asking _me _for help? It was the first time he'd come to me with his problems since like sixth grade. I didn't know what this feeling was that had suddenly come over me. It felt as though a huge part of my life that had once been thrown away, was back. It was very relieving and I was going to do anything to help out my old friend.

****

*****TBC*****

Alright! I know this chapter was kind of blah, but there's going to be a twist! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Review!


	8. Truth Be Told

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

****

*****Chapter 8- Truth Be Told*****

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_******

"And that's basically what happened. I couldn't deal with what the doctor was going to tell me so I got out of the hospital as fast as I could," Tai said, explaining what had happened earlier that night.

Matt, Mimi, and myself all gasped. We couldn't believe what was happening in Tai's life and it was a big shock to us all. Mimi had even begun to cry. I was speechless and really didn't know what to say that would make Tai feel better. I'd been in this situation before, when my dad died, so I knew exactly how he felt. If one more person I cared about was to be gone from my life, I don't know what I'd do.

"So, you don't know if she's going to be okay?" Mimi cried.

Tai shook his head.

"God, this... sucks..." Matt said.

"Tell me about it. Kari is a huge part of my life and I didn't even realize it until she ended up in the hospital. I'm regretting how many times I've taken advantage of her. Like making her lie for me all the time, even hiding my stupid drugs from my parents. It's ridiculous when I think about it and I'm just so sorry... I'm sorry, Kari..." Tai's words were hoarse and he had begun to cry again. 

That was when it hit me that this whole issue with Kari being gone could soon become a reality. I wasn't going to settle for it.

"We all need to go down to the hospital and see her," I finally spoke.

"I don't want to go down there. I can't stand to look at her right now," Tai replied, still crying heavily.

"Tai, it's not about whether or not you want to see her right now. You're her brother, her _only_ brother, and you need to be there for her through this whole thing. If you were to lose her right now you wouldn't be able to look at yourself anymore. You _need_ to be there for her."

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_******

Tai knew I was right, even though he wouldn't admit it. When it came to battle of common sense between he and I, I was always right. I don't exactly know what was under that nest of hair on his head, but it sure as hell wasn't a brain. He didn't know how to think things through and wasn't very good at dealing with pressure. That's why I was here: to set him straight and get him on track.

"I'll go. You guys can stay here. I don't want to be a bother to you all," Tai said standing up and almost demanding that everyone stay at Matt's house.

"No, Tai. We all want to be there. Kari's just as big a part of our lives as she is yours. And I think it's best if we were all there supporting her," I replied, "Tai, I've known you my whole life and this is not going to stand between us."

"I agree, I want to be there too," Mimi said.

"Same here," Matt agreed.

"Fine, just... whatever. Come on, let's go."

And that was it. Four old friends finally agreeing on one thing and coming together in a person's time of tragedy for the first time in years. At that moment I was sad, upset, and yet, I was happy. This was what I had wanted for the first time since my father died. Not for Kari to get sick, but for all of my friends to come back to me. Isn't that a great feeling? Knowing that SOMEONE in this world cares for you? I think so.

We got to the hospital about 5 minutes later. It was a good thing that Matt didn't live too far from it because it was late (around 1:10am) and Matt's driving wasn't too good because he was tired.  


"Can I help you?" A nurse at the front office desk asked as the four of us ran into the hospital.

"I need to know the room that Kari Kamiya is staying in," Tai said quickly, somewhat slurring his words as though he were drunk.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours ended at 8 o'clock."

"No, you don't understand. She's my sister and she was brought in not too long ago. My parents are here somewhere."

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_******  


"I'm sure the doctor sent them to the waiting room."

"And where can I find the waiting room?"

"Well... it depends. What is your sister here for?"

"She passed out and was coughing up blood and the doctor was running to tests to find out what was wrong with her."

"Kari Kamiya?"

"Yeah."

The nurse looked at the computer and punched in a few buttons. "Ah, yes," she finally said, "Kari is being held in room 214. They won't let you into her room but the waiting room is on the second floor next to the vending machines. If your parents are anywhere, they're there."

"Thank you!" Tai said and we all ran off to find an elevator.

We all stood in the elevator patiently waiting for it to rise to the next level. A ding was heard and the doors opened. Tai ran out leaving us in his dust. We followed him, but not as quickly. 

When we entered the waiting room we saw Tai's parents sitting in one of the chairs, both were huddled together and asleep. Tai sat hovered next to them with his head bowed. It was as though he'd forgotten we were all there with him. We then heard him mumbling some words to himself as we kept quiet in the door of the waiting room.

"Please, God. If there really is a God... please help Kari to be okay. I really need you right now. I can't deal with this pressure right now and I need a sign, or something, that Kari will be okay. She doesn't deserve what she's going through. She never did anything wrong and it's not fair that she's having to suffer through this. If anyone should suffer it should be me. I've screwed up so many times in my life and You know that. I want her to be okay... please, just," Tai is now crying, "Just help her get better. Help her find a way to get through it all, please. I don't know if you'll help me out but I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. Do you see my parents? They're suffering too. So are Sora, Matt, Mimi, and all of Kari's friends. Please, God, if you do this for me I won't ask for anything ever again. Amen."

****

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_******

We were all silent. What could we say after hearing that? Never in our lives had Tai asked anyone for help. And now he was praying to God? It was just too weird for the three of us to handle.

"I never knew Tai was so-" Mimi began but I cut her off.

"Deep," I finished.

"Yeah."

"In times of need some people will do anything they can. Tai doesn't know how to deal with the feelings he's having and he's desperate for any help. All he needs right now is a shoulder to lean on," Matt said but I didn't hear it because I was walking to Tai.

Tai was sitting in the chair with his face buried in his hands and tears running down his cheeks. He didn't notice my presence next to him and personally, I don't think he cared. I quietly sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. As though it were a reflex he turned around and practically plunged himself on me. A bit surprised, I somewhat hesitated to say anything. We just sat there; he was crying and I was comforting him. It was just like old times. He was going through a hard time and I was going to do anything to help him get through it, not matter what. It didn't matter that we hadn't been friends for years, what did matter was that he needed me now. And come to think of it, I needed him too. The best friend relationships are the ones that you never lose. Even if you drift apart from each other you know that you can always count on the person in a time of need. That's exactly why I was there, holding Tai, he needed me.

Mimi and Matt soon joined us and sat in the chairs on the other side of us. Our commotion awoke Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. They sat up, still half asleep, and began speaking to us.

"Sora, Matt, Mimi?" Mrs. Kamiya said as though she'd seen a ghost, "What are you three doing here?"

"We're here for Kari... and Tai," Mimi answered her.

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Kari needs everyone she can to be here supporting her. Have you heard anything from the doctor's since Tai was gone?" I wondered.

"The only thing he told us was that they had to run tests on her to see what exactly was going on. They didn't mention anything after that. We've been here ever since and I guess we kind of dozed off," Mr. Kamiya answered with a yawn.

****

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_******

It fell silent. 

A doctor by the name of Choi entered the room with a clip board in his hands and sweat upon his face. The room was dead silent, you know one of those creepy silences that you want to end as soon as they start? Yeah, that's what the room was like. He then began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya... your daughter is..."

****

*****TBC*****

Yes, yes I know. THIS CHAPTER WAS STUPID! Oh well. Please review!


	9. Confessions

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

A/N: This chapter contains violence. Just so you're warned. And I want to mention that this is the last chapter of the story and I know it's a really shitty way to end it but whatever. Just think of it as a good movie turned bad by the ending. : )

*****Chapter 9- Confessions*****

Warm tears of pain and regret flowed from Tai's eyes as he sat next to Kari's hospital bed. His head was down and he was holding her left hand in his. Kari was presently asleep and therefore could hear nothing Tai was telling her. The sheets below his face were tear-stained. We all watched in horror as the girl's breaths became shorter and shorter.

"I'm so sorry, Kari..." Tai cried, "Please don't leave me... it's too soon..."

Kari's body remained lifeless.

Our party was soon joined by another: Tk.

"Is she okay?" Tk wondered, trying to rush into the room. He'd just heard of Kari's news and got to the hospital as fast as he could. He tried to go in the room but Matt stopped him.

"Let them be alone," Matt whispered.

"Please, Kari. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do without you here by my side, always giving me advice about how to fix my fucked up life. You still have your whole life ahead of you. You and Tk are going to get married, just like you always talked about. You'll live in a big house in the country with your two kids and be the famous lawyer you always wanted to be. Fight it, Kari! Fight the sickness! I know you can do it..." Tai whispered to her, quietly and calmly.

I walked away at that point. I couldn't hear Tai pour his heart out anymore because it was tearing me up inside. What did Kari do to deserve this kind of fate? These feelings had come to me before, when my dad died. I didn't like the feeling at all. Little did I know Matt was following me as I left.

I stood in the darkness and looked at the shimmering stars in the sky. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to keep warm but it just wasn't working. I could see my breath clearly due to my heavy breathing. Thinking wasn't an option at that moment. Everything was so confusing. Kari being sick topped all of my problems. I then felt a head rest on my shoulder and a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I already knew who it was, so it didn't startle me.

"It's so hard to see them like that. Tai and Kari are like family to me and they're both slowly slipping away..." I said just loud enough for Matt to hear me.

"I know... it's hard..." Matt whispered back.

"It hurts watching Tai so sad..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know what to do or say anymore..."

I turned myself around and let Matt wrap me in his embrace. I buried my face in his chest and we stood there holding each other, neither of us wanting to let go. 'Why did I ever break up with you?' I thought only to hear my name being screamed in the background. I looked up and saw my mother and Mike running towards me. 'Oh yeah... that's why...'

"Sora!" My mother cried as the two got closer to Matt and I.

'No! Not again!' I thought as I quickly hid behind Matt. He knew what was going on inside my head and protected me the best he could. Mike kept his distance as my mother latched onto my arm.

"Sora! I thought I lost you forever! Why did you run away!?" My mom freaked. I didn't answer her, just kept my eyes on Mike whom had a 'Don't say anything' look, "Sora! Answer me!"

I remained silent as Mike moved closer toward me. I got free of my mom's grasp and began to move myself in a backward direction. Matt continued to stay in front of me; protecting me.

"I think we should all go home and _talk _this whole thing over. We'll decide her punishment from there," Mike suggested, obviously not wanting to make a big scene.

"No..." I responded. 'Wow, did that actually just come out of _my _mouth?' I wondered.

"Excuse me?" Mike retorted.

"No! I'm not going home with you!" I yelled loud enough for the people down the block to hear me.

"What's wrong with you, Sora!?" My mom wondered, questioning my sudden snappy attitude. 

"Come on, mom! Like you don't know!" I snapped.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Mike rose his voice.

"Mike, please," my mom said trying to calm him down.

"No! No one speaks to you that way, no one!"

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" I shouted.

Big mistake.

Mike could no longer hide his anger from anyone. He dashed forward and tried to hit me but Matt blocked the way and got himself a black eye. Matt hit the ground with a thud as my mother screamed.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing!?" My mom screamed.

"No one speaks to me like she just did!" Mike yelled taking his belt off and holding it like a whip.

"Matt, are you okay!?" I cried falling to the ground next to him.

"Wasn't expecting that one..." Matt said holding his head.

"I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault."

"Out of my way, boy!" We both heard Mike say.

"Mike! No!" Was the last thing I head before I felt an object wrap around my neck and pull me up off the ground. I couldn't breathe. I then felt a sharp object placed on my neck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Matt shouted, jumping off the ground and grabbing onto Mike's arm. Mike pushed him off and he was soon on the ground again.

"No one moves or I'll cut her fucking head off!" Mike shouted. I started to cry, "Shut up you stupid bitch!"

"SOMEONE HELP US! MY HUSBAND HAS GONE PSYCHO AND IS TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!" My mom shouted.

"Can't... b-breathe..." I said with little air to speak. I soon began seeing the objects around me turn black. A gun shot then filled the air and I found myself on the ground, unconscious.

"Sora!" Marr and my mom said in unison as they rushed to my side. I was out like a light and remember nothing.

"Are you all right?" One of the cops asked my mother as he approached us.

"She's unconscious! Help her!" Matt screamed.

Tai, Mimi, and Tk came rushing out of the hospital when they heard the commotion. I heard screams, and that was the end.

I don't exactly recall what happened next. I found myself in a peaceful place surrounded by a bright, blinding white light. I looked down at my wrists. No cuts? No scars? What was going on?

__

"Sora..." I heard a voice say.  


I looked around and saw no one.

__

"Sora..." The voice said again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, still searching for the person of whom the voice belonged to.

__

"You're not ready..."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Show yourself!"

__

"Go back..."

"Go back to what?"

__

"It's not your time. Wake up, Sora."

An overwhelming sensation filled my body and it felt as though I'd been struck by lightning. 

Black.

Matt sat in a small hospital room with his head lying on a desk. He was fast asleep and Malcolm soon entered the room.

"You can go home now, son," Malcolm said, awakening Matt.

Matt sleepily answered, "No, I'm fine."

"You've been here for two days. Don't you think it's time you left?"

"I'm not leaving her."

Malcolm sighed in defeat, "Okay. Do you want me to get you something to eat while I'm out?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Malcolm smiled and quietly exited the room. Matt looked over at the bed in the corner of the room.

The black I saw soon turned into light. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my surroundings. There was a TV up on the wall and medical charts everywhere. I looked over and saw Matt sitting in a chair.

"Matt..." I muttered.

"Sora!" He replied, quickly rushing to my side.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You fell unconscious two days ago. I've been here ever since. Your mom is at work and will be here later."

"W-what happened to-"

"Mike's in jail."

"Then he's not-"

"No. The shot only paralyzed him."

"Oh... and what about-"

"Kari is doing just fine. The doctor's are keeping her for another couple of days but they say she's going to make it.

What the hell? Could he read my mind now or something?

"Don't worry though. Mike's not getting out for a LONG time."

"Matt..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

****

My confessions.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart so long ago. In all seriousness, I broke my own when I let you go. I never felt such strong feelings for anyone as I had for you. I hope you understand why I did what I did."

"I do understand Sora. But believe me, he will never hurt you again."

"And I'll never hurt you again."

Silence fell upon us.

"Matt?" I suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?" 

"I love you."

****

************************************************************************

YES! I'M FINALLY DONE! Wow, okay yes I know. That was a bad way to end a story but I need to get some of my other one's done too. I hope you liked this story and I want to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed my story. 

****


End file.
